Whitlock and Son
by mommybrook
Summary: Jasper Whitlock can't keep his mind... or eyes off of his father's secretary Kate. Collab with MaitresseSaint AH OOC Rated M for graphic language and lemons.


**This o/s is a collab between MaitresseSaint and myself. It started out as a short, written for the Les Femmes blog when we couldn't find anything to review, but we just couldn't stop.**

**Thank you to Kitty Cullen for beta'ing this & in just a few short hours. Thanks to CatieLardin for her kind words & encouragement**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own!

* * *

**

I sat staring at the computer screen trying to come up with a plan of action. I had a big meeting today and I knew if I fucked it up my dad was going to be pissed. I heard the door to my office creak open. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Her scent was intoxicating, yet, infuriating at the same time.

"Good morning, Kate." I said, not breaking eye contact with the bright blue screen.

"Mr. Whitlock," she purred, flattening her palms against the edge of my desk. I shifted my gaze to her and was visually attacked by her cleavage that no doubt was pronounced by the way she was positioned. I willed myself to look away, but instead my mind was assaulted with fantasies of what I could do to her if she bent over just an inch more. I pictured raising her black flowing skirt over her hips to expose her bare, white ass, slapping it lightly. I could almost hear the moan that would escape her lips as I dipped my long fingers into her waiting pussy… so fucking wet.

"Jasper," she called, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head back and forth with force, trying to rid the images that were etched into the darkness behind my eyes. I turned my head and began to focus on the screen again.

"Did you need something, Kate?" I practically spat the words out of my mouth, but fuck, she got to me every time she was near. She knew what she was doing, taunting me with her pouty lips and long legs. _Those fuckers are downright sexy. _I thought, almost getting myself caught up in another daydream, but it was the truth. Kate had legs that went for miles; she knew I liked them too. It had only been three months since I took my father's job offer, but I was already ready to quit. I was driving myself insane watching her. Day in and day out I would see different men come and go. I wanted to be one of those men. To just feel myself buried inside of her once would be worth the uproar that my leaving Whitlock and Son's would cause.

"You're father would like to see you in his office before you head to your meeting." She said quickly, annoyed by the lack of attention. In my peripheral vision I could see her shift away from my desk.

"Tell him I'll be right there." My tone was flat and dismissive. I knew she would be leaving my office any second, so I risked one more glance at her before she could go. She sashayed her way out of the door in front of me. I watched her pert ass the entire way. _Fuck, I'm screwed._

* * *

"Jasper, do you think you're actually going to be able to pull this off or do I need to take this case for you?"

We had a meeting with our most important clients, Carlisle and Edward Cullen; father and son duo that built a multi-million dollar corporation from the ground up, all surrounding one thing- real estate. Their company focused on buying houses that were in less-than-suitable conditions then flipped them, making a gross amount of profit.

When the economy tanked and the real estate market went to hell, so did their stock options. That was when they came to us- Whitlock and Son's Advertising Agency.

The best advertising agency on the west side of the Mississippi River; where I was the second-in-command, next to my father. He taught me everything I knew about making things sell, even if the product was complete shit.

Of course, this product wasn't complete shit; people just weren't buying houses in this market, which was completely beyond me. It seemed to be the perfect time to invest in real estate, but nobody asked my opinion. _Fucking politics. _

I was able to come up with an amazing campaign for their company, especially given the time restraints I was under, yet, here my father is, questioning my work.

Jonathan's tone had me seeing a haze of red.

Yes, I call him Jonathan, not Dad. Truthfully, he never really acted like a dad, so why would I call him that? He always seemed more comfortable with it anyway, so I never questioned it; that was just the way it was.

I couldn't help the venom that laced my tone when I answered his question.

"Why the fuck would you need to do this case for me? I'm certain that my work more than proves that I am capable to handle this, without any help from you."

I just couldn't help being offended. How was I supposed to take a question like that? It was fairly condescending, and I had done nothing to prove that I couldn't handle it.

Jonathan's face crinkled into a tight grimace and I knew my words had struck a note with him too.

"Jesus Jasper, I was just fucking checking. You don't have to throw a damn hissy fit, although, we all know how very good you are at that. I don't think I need to remind you how important these clients are and what this would do for our name if we landed the case. I just wanted to make sure you were prepared."

I ran a hand through my disheveled hair, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for being so harsh with the man who had brought me to where I was. I was quite successful for a 27-year-old man, never really wanting for anything. Well, nothing except for the luscious legs of a certain blonde bombshell wrapped tightly around my waist as I thrust wildly into her up against the door of my office.

But I digress.

I looked up at Jonathan with a look of remorse and he grinned at me, knowing what my look was.

"It's all right, Jazz. I know you're under a lot of stress with this. Let's just put it behind us and go give it everything we've got, okay? Would you mind telling Kate to join us in the conference room, so she can get things set up and serve drinks and such?"

When her name was mentioned my stomach clenched and my dick actually fucking twitched. What the hell was that? I know I've got it bad for the girl… no, she wasn't a girl; she was all women and I wanted to know her in every intimate way a man knew a woman.

I must've taken way too long to answer, because Jonathan waved his rather large arm in front of my face to gain my attention. When I chanced a peek at him he had a smirk on his lips that honestly made me want to smack it right off. Dammit, now he knew for certain that my mind was engaged elsewhere.

"Hey, welcome back. Are you going to speak with Kate, or do I need to take care of that, spacey?"

I tried to force an angry face at him, but honestly, I really couldn't. I had been lost in my own inter musing and we both knew it.

"Nope, I got this. See you in there."

He grabbed my shoulder, in what I'm sure was supposed to be a reassuring gesture, but honestly only pissed me off further.

"Good luck, son. I know you'll do a great job."

I shook off his hold on me and walked out, mumbling my appreciation.

Kate was seated at her desk, her beautiful legs crossed in such a sinful way; I had to bite back the groan that wanted to creep out at that glorious sight. I was fairly certain those legs would be the utter death of me.

She must've noticed my gaze because she audibly cleared her throat.

Jesus, I was going to have to snap out of it if I was planning on landing this gig. Too much was at stake for the company, and I suddenly felt the heavy burden sitting squarely on my shoulders.

* * *

My meeting with the Cullen's went well. The old man, Carlisle, was kind which helped to alleviate some of my nervousness. The son, Edward, appeared to be around my age. He didn't talk much, but when he did he was all business. It didn't escape my attention that his gaze kept shifting to Kate and hers to him. I made a mental note to talk to her about her conduct later.

By the time I had finished delivering my pitch I was overflowing with confidence, and even though I knew I wouldn't be getting an immediate answer, I also knew that I had nailed it. When the meeting came to a close both men stood and shook my hand. Carlisle thanked me for my time and said he'd be in touch soon. I was getting ready to walk out of the door when my father called my name to get my attention. I turned around, only for him to nod with a meek smile in my direction; he was telling me I had done well. Man's never been great at verbal communication.

I reached my office and plopped down in my seat with a 'humph'. The day was wearing on me before the meeting, but after I was exhausted. There was still a lot of work that had to be done, but it was going to have to wait. I lay my head down on my desk and a few minutes later I heard voices outside of my door. I picked my head up and through the blinds I could make out that it was Kate and Edward. My inner demon roared as I saw him pull out his cell. I rolled the chair back away from the desk and got up. I pressed my ear firmly to the door, trying to hear what they were saying- nothing but a bunch of damn giggles. I threw the door open and by the small smile on Kate's face I could tell she wasn't surprised.

"Can I see you in my office for a minute?" I asked her as calmly as I could manage, nodding my head as a polite, excuse me gesture towards Edward.

"Sure thing, Mr. Whitlock. I'll be right there." She smiled at me before turning back to Edward. I was relieved to see her address me with respect in front of him.

I walked back into my office, but didn't shut the door. There were some papers that I needed to file on my desk and thought it would be the perfect way to make myself look busy while I finished listening to what the pair had to say.

"It's good to see you again, Kate." _Again?_

"You, too. We should catch up sometime. I mean, if you want." She said the last part quietly, almost too quietly. Kate wasn't a shy girl, so what was it about this guy that had her acting so strange. Sure, he was good looking, but I've seen her with many attractive men before.

"I'd like that. Here's my number. Call me anytime." I could hear the lust in his tone and I was sure Kate could too. I had seen him program her number in earlier, so there was no doubt in my mind that I'd be seeing him hanging around the office again sometime soon.

There was some movement and then two quick 'goodbyes'. Kate walked into the room, her heels announcing her arrival before she could. I turned to her and rested my back against my file cabinet. She took a seat in one of the chairs at my desk and glared at me.

"Kate, you are here to work, not socialize. If you want to pick up men, do it outside of this office," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was talking to a client that just so happens to be an old friend."

"An old friend, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to elaborate.

"Yes." She said and nodded in a matter of fact fashion. I wasn't shocked that she didn't say more; she wasn't the "air your dirty laundry" type of girl.

"Well reconnect on your own time," I grumbled.

"Why do you care?" She was still sitting there glaring at me. I was beginning to feel a tad bit self conscious under her gaze. I raised my hand and loosened my tie, hoping it would help me breathe.

"I don't." It wasn't a lie, just not entirely true. I didn't care that she was talking to him, I cared that there was a possibility of him having her when I couldn't even make a fucking move.

"Fine. I apologize if you think I did something wrong," she said, getting up and heading for the door.

I moved quicker than I thought capable, shutting the door before she could walk out of it. She was standing in front of me with her back towards my chest and only inches away. I took a couple steps until my body was flush with hers.

"I wasn't finished." I whispered into her ear. She shivered as my breath ghosted across the side of her face. She tried to turn around, but I grasped her hip to hold her in place. Her chest visibly rose with ever breath she took and from where I was standing, I was enjoying the view. I didn't care about the consequences; I was done playing her fucking games.

"Do you know what you do to me?" My tone was harsh, but my voice low. I tightened my grip on her hip and pulled her into my semi-hard erection.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, grinding her beautiful round ass a little deeper into me. My cock was standing at full attention, straining painfully against the inside of my black trousers. I should have known she wouldn't mind the attention. Kate fed off shit like that.

"The way you tease me. Don't play with me, Kate. You know what I mean." She giggled. Fucking giggled. I couldn't bring myself to be angry because the sound was music to my ears.

"Are you going to tell me that you haven't enjoyed watching me, Jasper?" she purred, laying her head back on my shoulder. I nuzzled my face in her hair, enjoying the smell of her sweet shampoo. She was all fucking woman, everything about her, her smell, her voice, her appearance; it all called to me.

"It's been torture," I said, breathing into her ear heavily. "I can't stop thinking about you. I _need_ you out of my system."

I pressed my cock a little harder into the crease of her ass. She groaned, but reciprocated the movement, pushing back on me while pressing the palms of her hands flat against the door and bending over slightly. I moved my hand from her hip and ran it down her leg. I slipped it underneath the thin material of her skirt before running it back up again, exposing the rest of her firm, but soft thigh. Just as I reached the bottom of her panty line, she jerked and stood up straight. The movement caught me off guard and caused me to halt.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she stated. I removed my hands from her body and took a step back. I had been rejected, defeated and it hurt… a lot. My ego was fucking bruised severely.

She ran both hands down her skirt, trying to wipe away any trace of what had taken place. I watched as she walked out of the door, not even turning around to face me. I walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair. My head fell forward onto the edge of the desk. Had I not been concerned with the people on the outside hearing me, I would have banged it a few good times. The longer I sat there the more worried I became. Would she tell my father? Fuck, was I going to lose my job? And most importantly what if she filed a harassment suit? My father would have killed me if I were the reason for his company being destroyed. I decided to put those thoughts aside since at that moment there was no way to know what was going to happen and damage control could wait until we both calmed down.

My hard-on was long gone, but the thought of Kate grinding on it was still lingering. I picked up my Blackberry and did a quick scan of numbers. I had been with plenty of women, ones that understood I wasn't too keen on the idea of being committed, so I was sure I could find a temporary fix for my problem.

_Alice_

_Angela_

_Bella_

_Jessica_

_Lauren_

_Leah_

_Sulpicia_

I made a mental list of possibilities as I scrolled, but came back to Alice. She was fun to be with; tiny enough to get in most any position and loud; just the way I liked them. I was about to press send when my phone buzzed. I picked it up without checking to see who it was.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that someone was bothering me.

"Be at my sister's bar at 6:00." Kate said quickly before slamming the receiver down in my ear.

KPOV

As I walked out of Jasper's office I felt defeated. I didn't want to walk out of there and shut him down like that, but I didn't feel I had a choice. If I hadn't left when I did, we would've ended up fucking right there against the door.

I knew, though, that I needed to get this out of my system. He was the man that I couldn't have, the one that was just out of my reach. It seems sort of fitting that the one I knew I couldn't have felt the same way for me as I did for him.

How could I not want him though? He was the perfect man in every sense of the word. From his dark blonde, messy curls to his well defined chest, his kissable lips, and his elongated neck. It was his eyes, though, that truly drew me in. Those azure eyes, that smoldered with sex appeal, and saw through all of your pretenses, down to your very soul.

Something in those eyes told me exactly what I already knew; Jasper Whitlock held some sort of power over me. Something I didn't fully understand, but I felt I really needed to figure out.

I knew he is the only one who could extinguish this fire that was inside of me, and I just couldn't deny myself any longer. I tried to think of someone else to call, to take care of me in the way I needed to be taken care of.

_Ben _

_Edward_

_Mike_

_Paul_

_Quil_

_Seth_

_Tyler_

Edward...

I had to sigh when I thought of that man. I was quite shocked when I saw him in the meeting. Edward was on my list of my many conquests. We hadn't seen each other in quite a long time, since college actually, but there had always been a certain understanding between the two of us.

When we hooked up in college, we really liked each other. We just couldn't make things work with our crazy schedules and we felt we were quite young to be a settled couple. In the end, we decided that it was just best to part ways, and if in the future we ended back up together, then so be it.

I honestly had no clue if there was ever an actual shot for me with Jasper, other than a one night stand, but I just couldn't let that opportunity pass me by, so I called him and told him where to be and when. I chose Tanya's bar because I knew that the rest of the workers there were going to another bar on the other side of town, so we would go unnoticed there.

Tanya would no doubt kick my ass for it, but I would gladly take it as long as I got have my night with Jasper. She really wasn't one to talk, since she goes home with a different man at least once a week. _I guess it is a bit different when you're taking home your boss. _

I'd been staring at my computer screen, not getting anything accomplished. I really needed to stop letting my nerves get the best of me and get my work done, so I could get out of there on time. I set my mind to it, and didn't look up from my screen until Rosalie came by my cubicle at quarter 'til four.

She wanted to see if I was going out with everybody else; I politely declined, stating that I wanted to get to bed early. I did want to get to bed… I just didn't want to be sleeping.

She didn't actually want me to go out with them; she was just trying to put up a friendly façade. She was under the misapprehension that I wanted Emmett, a guy who she had been after for a year now. Emmett was nice enough, and if I wanted him, I could have had him. I just wasn't interested in anything other than being friends. He was a jokester and a tease, and while he was physically very attractive, he just wasn't a good match for me.

I liked abrasive guys; one's that were rough around the edges. Like Jasper...

I left work at exactly 5pm, so I could get over to the bar with time to spare. I wanted to check my make-up and hair then have time to get a cocktail in before Jasper showed up. I was also assuming that Tanya was going to need at least 15 minutes to bitch me out, and Carmen to tell me that I shouldn't go through with this.

When I walked in to the small Jazz club, Tanya caught my eye from behind the bar. Carmen was busy serving a gentleman who looked like he'd like to get cozy with her. Then, Eleazar walked over to the table and said something, and the man got up and walked out, eyes cast downward. He wouldn't be coming back in here again. Good for Eleazar!

I waved at the girls then made my way to the ladies room. After I fixed my lipstick and re-powdered my face in stormed Tayna, with Carmen closing and locking the door quietly behind her.

"What the hell is going on Kate?" Tanya screeched. Carmen laid a calming hand on Tanya's arm, but she just shook it off.

"You don't even have the courtesy to say hi, bye, or fuck off to us before you come in the restroom? And why the hell are you primping? You just got off work."

They both looked at me with expecting glares, Tanya's decidedly more abrasive than Carmen's. They wanted answers and I would have to give them.

I shrugged and looked back at the mirror to recheck my hair. "I'm meeting someone here at six and wanted to make sure I looked amazing before he got here."

Tanya scoffed and I looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question. "What?" I asked, knowing what she was thinking.

"Your meeting Mr. Whitlock, aren't you? You're gonna fuck your boss. Great idea, Kate. I guess we'll be hiring a new cocktail waitress soon, Carmen," she spat, her words laced with sarcasm.

Carmen spoke quietly, "Kate, honey, maybe that isn't the best idea in the world. He's your boss and Tanya is right. You could get fired for this. Plus, I don't want to see you get hurt."

She was so sweet and gentle, more like a mother to Tanya and I than a sister since our mother passed away when we were very young.

"I don't think I'm going to get hurt girls and I won't get fired, either. Technically he's not my boss. Besides, this is just something I have to get out of my system. I know you can understand that, right Tanya? Can't you just trust me?"

She turned to the door and didn't say anything. I thought I heard a huff, but I wasn't sure and it wasn't the best time for an argument. After finishing in the bathroom, I made my way out to the bar. I nodded to Leah, my favorite bartender, and within a couple minutes had a Gin martini sitting in front me. Twenty minutes later, Jasper had yet to show up and as I sat there alone my nerves started getting the better of me. I wanted to run. _What will we talk about? _I wondered._ If he even shows._ I let out an audible huff as I slid off the bar stool and started for the door. I wasn't leaving; I just needed some fresh air.

I told myself that I would give him an hour.

By the time another twenty minutes rolled by I was seething. Never, ever, had I been stood up. I decided to go back into the bar and drink the night away, but before I could I saw Jasper's black Tahoe pull into the lot. I didn't give myself time to think. I stormed over to where he parked and flung the driver side door open.

"What the fuck, Jasper?"

"I'm sorry. I got held up at the office. What are we doing here anyway?" His tone was flat which only added fuel to the fire. Did he not remember that just a few hours before he almost took me against his office door?

"I hate you. You are so infuriating. You're the one that initiated… whatever that was back there."

"I'm not too fond of you either, sweetheart." His words, his posture, his attitude all said something different than his eyes did. We were face to face, both of us furious. My eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips and back again. He was staring at my mouth and as he did his features softened.

My hand went to be back of his neck. I gripped him tightly and pulled his lips down on mine. I was hungry for his touch. Every time his tongue stroked mine I felt my pussy get a little wetter. We both knew what was coming and it would be fast, but hopefully I would fuck him out of my system. I pulled away from his mouth, panting.

"We have to go." The risk of us getting caught was high and I didn't want to wait around any longer. There was no reason for us to sit around making small talk.

"Where?" He shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't care, just away from here."

"Get in." The dominance in his tone excited me. Tanya was going to be pissed that I bailed, but she was the last thing on my mind.

I didn't have a clue where we were going and I couldn't bring myself to care. The need for his hands on me continued to grow as we rode. I shifted in my seat frequently, creating friction between my legs. Keeping my hands off of Jasper proved to be hard. My fingers trailed up his thigh and down the fold of his leg. He groaned as I ran the palm of my hand over his bulge. Once I felt his cock twitch I wasn't able to stop. I continued rubbing, groping until the car halted. He barely had the car in park before he leaned over the console and slipped his hand up my skirt. He traced the lines of my panties as his lips attacked my neck. I held my breath when his thumb grazed my center. I was soaking wet and sure that my panties were too. He made a sound that sounded like a growl against my neck, and I could breathe again.

"Where are we?"

"My house." He said, slipping his hand into the side of my panties and continuing his assault on my neck. His finger ran up my slit before landing firmly on my clit. I let out a whimper as he began to rub me. He pulled his face away from my body to watch my face. I moved arm in between our bodies and unzipped his pants. I slid my hand through the hole and then the one through his boxers. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft, stroking him the best that I could in the confined space. After a few minutes it became apparent that neither of us was pleased with the situation. Yes, I wanted to continue. Yes, it felt good, but it wasn't enough.

"Should we go inside?" Was he joking? I removed my hand from around his dick and pushed back on his shoulders. I slipped my thong down my legs and quickly went to work on his belt.

"I need you inside of me. Now." I got his pants undone and he willingly pushed them down to his knees. I brought my lips to his length and sucked him in. I didn't want to get him off, just worked up, so as quick as I started, I stopped. I sat up on my knees and crawled over to him, straddling his lap. I grabbed his cock and with my free hand pulled my skirt up around my waist. Jasper's hands automatically gripped my ass and pulled me a little closer. I placed the tip of his head at my entrance and without warning slammed down on him, seating him fully inside of me.

"Fuck, your wet." Was all he had to say as I rocked my body against his. Nothing ever felt so right; I knew he liked it too. He started meeting me thrust for thrust, pushing himself further into me. His mouth attacked my hardened nipples as we increased our pace. The pressure of his sucking and nipping was almost painful, but in the best way possible.

"Jasper." His name rolled off my tongue, but it sounded more like a moan. I felt my orgasm building and pushed myself to work harder. It was the first time since high school that I had sex in a car, but it didn't matter where we were. Having sex with him was fucking phenomenal. My legs started shake and my thighs gripped his. The walls of my pussy clenched around him as I released.

He continued to fuck me with his head buried into my chest. By the time he was ready to cum I was ready again, too. He came undone, spilling his warm liquid inside of me. "Fuck…." he said, not moving when I placed my finger on my numb and began to rub it frantically. I found my second orgasm a few minutes later.

I pecked his lips before climbing back into the passenger seat. I put my panties back on and righted my clothing. I had to look presentable if he was taking me back to my sister's bar. He turned to me and gave me a small smile before pulling out of his driveway. We road in silence; Jasper's hand was resting on my thigh. I pondered where we would go from there, but erased all thoughts of a future quickly. He was my boss' son and that's all. When we pulled into Tanya's I directed him over to my car. I wasn't in the mood to deal with my sisters and wouldn't be going inside.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, leaning over the console to kiss me gently.

"Okay." I stepped out of the car and began to walk away.

"Kate." I heard him call. "Thank you." His smile was genuine. I nodded my acknowledgment and walked the rest of the way to my car.

* * *

Two weeks and Jasper and I hadn't been able to keep our hands off of each other. I made the decision to quit my job. My boss wasn't too pleased, but then again, he didn't know the situation. With every day that passed my feelings for Jasper grew. We weren't a couple yet, but I hoped that eventually that would change.

**Please leave some love in the form of a review!**


End file.
